Not a really good idea
by naruko-chan05
Summary: mi primer fanfic. Descubran como es una tipica mañana de la familia Namikaze..Narusaku  RESEÑAS como esperan que mejore si no dejan sus opiniones XD


Bueno este es mi primer fic asi que no espero mucho de el pero bueno se tiene que comenzar siempre con algo aunque sea malo. Este es un narusaku fic 100% porque me encanta esa pareja y tenia que hacerles algo. En realidad yo era un sasusaku fan antes pero una ves lei uno de narusaku y me gusto mas ellos dos juntos porque con sasuke o lo ponían muy fuera del personaje o era demasiado frio. Y además naruto puede ser mas sexy digo es rubio con ojos azules que mas quieres.

Yo: Masashi-san me das los derechos de Naruto por favorrrrrrrrrr

Masashi: …..NO

Bueno ya lo oyeron Naruto y los personajes de la serie pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, lo único mio es este fic… japonés envidiosoXD

NOT A REALLY GOOD IDEA….

En la residencia namikaze el sexto hokage se preparaba para irse al trabajo ( su nueva apariencia lo hacía ver mucho más maduro además de apuesto y su pelo rubio estaba un poco más largo cubriendo una parte de su hita- ate haciéndolo ver mas como su padre, vestía el típico atuendo jounin y con una capa como la del yondaime pero roja con llamas negras en la parte de abajo), y en eso se da cuenta que faltaba la carta que debía enviar, pero simplemente no lo encontraba, rindiéndose fue hacia la cocina donde se encontró a su esposa haciendo el desayuno (vestida en unos pantalones negros con botas ninja, una camisa blanca de manga corta que era cerrada por una tela rosa envuelta cuidadosamente y arriba de todo una bata blanca que la representaba como ninja medico, su pelo rosa estaba en una trenza dejando varios mechones sueltos por la cara que la hacían ver como una de las mujeres más hermosas de Konoha) y a su hijo Minato preparándose para irse a la academia,( vestía una camisa verde oscuro con unos pantalones azules y sandalias ninja, su pelo rubio y ojos azules como su padre hacia que las personas que lo vieran exclamaran " ohh es igual que su padre de pequeño" y cosas que terminaran en la misma conclusión, era igual a él solo que sin los bigotes)

Sakura-chan, no has visto el pergamino que le iba a mandar a Gaara

No puede ser Naruto, lo perdiste- dijo su esposa mientras ponía el desayuno en frente de su hijo- pero si a penas lo hicieron ayer tu y Shikamaru, como sucedió

En mi defensa yo no lo perdí- dijo con los brazos cruzados y recostado en el marco de la puerta- recuerdo exactamente que lo puse en el escritorio de mi estudio y no lo moví

Y como si fuera un reflejo le lanzaron a su hijo miradas acusadoras como cada vez que Naruto no hacía nada.

AHHH!- grito agitando los brazos- porque me voltean a ver como si tuviera la culpa de todo

Pues será por alguna razón- dijo Naruto aun con la mirada

Bueno casi siempre tienen razón, pero yo no he entrado a tu estudio últimamente- dijo Minato comenzando a comer, como dando a entender que en verdad no fue él y no tenía nada más que decir.

Mmhh.. estoy en problemas si no logro mandarlo hoy- dijo Naruto con la mano en la cara en gesto de desesperación

En eso llega corriendo a la cocina un perro negro con blanco un poco más pequeño que akamaru pero aun grande, dándoles a entender que ya era hora de comer para él.

Ohayo Haru- dijo Minato con un trozo de salmón colgando de su boca

En respuesta el perro solo le ladro con entusiasmo y se dirigió a su plato.

Aun no puedo creer que me convenciste de tener un perro- dijo el sexto con una pequeña sonrisa- supongo que debo culpar a Kiba por regalártelo

Veló así tou-san tal vez un perro llegue a hacerme más responsable- dijo su hijo tratando de que su papa no se arrepintiera de su decisión

Cariño, no crees que tal vez Sasuke o Shikamaru fueron a buscarte y no te encontraron así que se llevaron el pergamino- dijo Sakura mientras alimentaba a Haru

Si es probable, supongo que mejor desayuno y luego lo buscare en mi oficina- dijo sentándose para empezar a comer

Tou-san

Si?

Ya sabes quienes van a ser los graduados la próxima semana?

Jeje, ya te dije que primero tienes que presentar los exámenes y veremos- dijo agitando el pelo de su hijo

No veo el sentido, es obvio que yo soy el ninja numero 1 de konoha, no necesito un examen para comprobarlo- dijo bromeando

Oi ninja numero uno acaba tu desayuno o llegaras tarde a la academia- dijo Naruto con su sonrisa característica

Bueno yo me voy o llegare tarde al trabajo- dijo Sakura dándole un beso en la frente a minato y otro rápido a naruto en los labios- lo siento pero creo que llegare tarde hoy, tómenlo como una oportunidad para cocinar ustedes solos

Ichiraku?- dijo minato volteando a ver a su papa

Ichiraku- respondió el

Ah, porque no me sorprende- dijo ella suspirando- de acuerdo, ja ne

Cuidate- dijo naruto

Ya sakura fuera de la cocina

Um.. porque los dos llegan varias veces tarde- dijo minato con un aire triste

Porque tu oka-san y oto-san trabajaron duro para ser los lideres que son ahora y que te sientas orgulloso de tener el apellido Namikaze- respondió a su hijo con ternura

Y claro que lo estoy, soy el hijo del Hokage y de la jefa del hospital, pero sobre todo soy el hijo de naruto y sakura namikaze- dijo mas alegre golpeando el aire

Qué bien que sientas eso- dijo y después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de algo- oye y hará?

En ese momento se oye la puerta abrirse seguido de ladridos

Haru que tienes!- grito sakura desde la puerta donde rápidamente fue acompañada por su esposo e hijo

Que paso?- pregunto naruto preocupado

No lo se, abrí la puerta para salir y hará salió corriendo por alguna razón

Al no saber la razón del comportamiento del perro fueron en busca de él y como su hogar no era muy pequeño que digamos tardaron en encontrarlo. Debajo de un árbol haru escarbaba sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los demás, al llegar a donde estaba el minato aparto al perro de donde estaba escarbando y junto con sakura vieron si no tenía nada malo, mientras tanto naruto fue a ver que buscaba el perro y después de haber logrado sacar lo que estaba ahí solo se oyó un suspiro

—ah, sakura-chan, tal vez un perro no fue la mejor idea- dijo naruto sosteniendo con su pulgar y el dedo índice un pergamino lleno de saliva y tierra

A lo que solo se escucho después un ladrido de un perro travieso que por más problemático que fuera encajaba mejor que otro perro en ese hogar

_A la siguiente mañana_

Naruto, has visto mis reportes, juraría que los deje en la sala anoche- pregunto sakura

No los he visto, ya buscaste en tu oficina


End file.
